


Share

by 9r7g5h



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fiction, General, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just finished watching Carmilla. And I ship Seduction Eyes/Seduction Eyes? in a threesome so hard. They’d be SO cute together! This was written right after I finished the latest episode, with was at about 4:30 in the morning. Going to queue this up and go to sleep, because I wake up and realize that I do not need to be writing for a brand new OTP when I’ve barely posted things for my current one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla. At all.

They shared her.

During the day, when Carmilla was asleep and Laura was at her most bubbly, she was Danny’s. Danny’s to walk to class, Danny’s to take on long walks through the irritating sun, Danny’s to convince to eat something that wasn’t, as Perry put it, “solidified autoimmune poison in a wrapper.” She was Danny’s to make charts and graphs with, Danny’s to try to plan out some ridiculous high jinx that the other three of their uneasy group would surely be dragged into. Danny’s to talk about the future with; a future with Mother gone, the school safe, and all those under her thumb free to scatter between the four winds.

It was a future Carmilla knew she wasn’t welcomed in by the leader of Laura’s red-headed army, but one she happily accepted either way. And accepted without a lick of grace, if her tendency to shove Laura’s shared affections into the taller girl’s face was any indication. Danny never protested; only gave her that “you’ll be dead for real one day soon” look and made sure the days were completely hers. 

But when night fell, when the ‘turf war’ with the Zoids forced the amazon to relinquish her hold on their tiny shared love interest, Laura became hers. Hers to hold as excited babble became sleepy murmurs, her fingers weaving through Laura’s hair more than enough to set the smaller girl to rest. Hers to curl around as the young woman drifted to sleep, her head resting on Carmilla’s arm instead of the yellow pillow the vamp would have stolen by then. Hers to see as she truly was, when her shields were dropped with her eyelids.

Hers to bury her face into her hair and watch as Laura slept, ensuring the darkness never closed in.

They occasionally tried to turn the tides, one attempting to steal the other’s designated hours for their own. Danny had often invited Laura out after dark, to a movie or dinner or some other excuse that would get the two of them alone. These almost always successful endeavors (for Laura knew nothing about their silent agreement, only that she was loved and wanted by them both, and that their conflicting schedules worked perfectly in her favor for spending time with each of them. So when one changed things, she thought nothing of it and always went along; she had no clue that the quiet battles going on for her even existed) were accompanied with glares and quiet threats, always out of ear reach of their love. Promises of retribution were swift, and promises like that weren’t made lightly.

And they were fulfilled quickly. Although anything before four in the afternoon was ungodly early, a surprised Laura-and the chance to see her opponent fume as their girl was whisked away to the most expensive restaurant Carmilla could find for lunch-was worth it. So, so worth it.

The number of unfulfilled threats she had issued against that freakishly large red-headed woman were numerous. The ones given to her were almost as much so, and a surprisingly large number of them actually gave her slight pause for concern.

But, death threats and petty attempts to steal Laura aside, they were good. She was Danny’s during the day, when their sweet girl could, for at least a moment, forget about the darkness slowly moving in on her and her army of red-heads, playing pretend and trying to convince themselves that they were ready to bring to an end over three hundred years of madness.

But when darkness fell, she became hers. And, for now, Carmilla could share.


End file.
